kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Plover-Y
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter 5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SunbrownFi (talk) 23:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks for coming by here and helping us, Ploverさん! I also just realised さん = san. Sorry! >_< Thank you, too! And I pleased to hear you noticed さん (*^-^*) --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2014-10-20 11:12 (UTC) Difference between Machine Arts and Machinart Hey Plover-san! How are you? ^_^. Thanks very much for your edits to improve our wiki! We have a question, and we hope you can help us with it, because you helped us with our translation requests before. What is the difference between Machine Arts, and Machinart? Do you mind to explain to us the Japanese wording for it? Cause we don't know whether to use both, or make the wiki use one of the words. Thank you for your time! Hi, Sunny-san♪ Pretty good, thank you ^o^ I'm sorry, but I don't know whether official translation uses Machine Arts or Machinart (or both of them). When I translated your text, I only copied from Wikipedia or this wiki or somewhere and pasted.... * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Magic Arts/Machine Arts/Machinart … "Magic Arts/Machine Arts/Machinart" are translated from 機巧 (kikō). *:Wikipedia uses " Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart" *:AnimeNews Network uses "Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machine Arts" * Machine Arts/Machinart City Liverpool … "Machine Arts/Machinart" are translated from 機巧 (kikō). * Machine Arts/Machinart … "Machine Arts/Machinart" are translated from 機巧魔術（マキナート） (makināto, transliterated from machinart). The ruby, "マキナート" is specially read to 機巧魔術 in Unbreakable machine-doll, instead of "kikō(機巧) majutsu(魔術)". * Wikipedia uses "Machine Physics" to translate "機巧(kikō) 物理学" I only found this example　… "machinart", maybe official translation by Funimation If you have some source having translated words in English translated by official, I'll compare the words in English and in Japanese. --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-14 17:02 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation, Plover-san! We will continue to discuss and see which word we prefer. It seems like Machinart is the official word used by Funimation, but I've not seen an official English translation in any of my volumes so far. However, when I google "Machine Arts", it is a more common term too. Still, we thank you very much for your work! :P.S. Please do not apologise, you did nothing wrong! =) ::@Sunny-san: I'd be happy to do that! And thanks ^-^ --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:11 (UTC) Since I have happened to pass here, let me answer the dilemma here. "Machinart" is the combined form of the two words of the original term, "Machine Art". This case is just the same as the case with "Bandoll", being as well the combined form of the two words of the original term, "Banned Doll". Therefore the separated forms of the respective terms; "Machine Art" and "Banned Doll", are the original and more correct forms of the respective terms. Note: I only chose "Machinart" over "Machine Art" for the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia out of personal preference; because of how it looks and of how it is pronounced. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 01:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for adding information, Raishin-san.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:11 (UTC) Your welcome. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 14:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Regarding my use of 'he' Hello Plover-Y, I would like to apologise if I ever offended you by the way I have addressed you. I have suspected you to be female (on about a 90% to 10% ratio: 90%, of being female, because of your profile picture and the way you talked; and 10%, of being unsure, because it is still possible for a man to act in a feminine manner); however, there was no information presented about you that would let me confirm your gender, so that is why I have addressed you as 'he'. In the English language, the pronoun 'he' can also be used to refer to any person in a general manner regardless of gender. It is similar to the Japanese honorific -san (さん), when added after a person's name, can be used to address a person regardless of the person's gender as well (I know you know Japanese, but I would just like to clear the similarities of he and -san). I hope I was able to clear the misunderstanding that I have caused you. Regarding Animanga Wikia: Thank you for having placed the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia's link on the Animanga Wikia's Unbreakable Machine Doll page even though the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia seemed to be a 'rival' to the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia. Regarding my appearance having caused SunbrownFi trouble: Even if you did not place the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia's link in the Animanga Wikia's Unbreakable Machine-Doll page, I will still soon approach the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia for a merge (you have only triggered it too early by about six to seven months). Please do not blame yourself as you are not really at fault. It is very clear whose fault it is; mine, therefore I apologise to you for the trouble that I have caused you. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 00:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Raishin-san, I'm glad to meet you. And thank you for teaching the word "he" ^-^ :As you said, I'm a native speaker of Japanese, and I'm not good at English(, sorry). So, your explanation was very helpful for me. We use ''-san'' after understanding his or her gender, too (as you know), but now I understand the similarities of he and ''-san'' before understanding the person's gender. :Anyway, Sunny-san and Choko-san knew your wiki before I asked "do you have another wikis about Unbreakable Machine-Doll?" last Oct. I wish both you and this wiki's members will be happy♪ --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 02:25 (UTC) Hey Plover, sorry I used "he" to describe you. For some reason, I didn't know if you are a guy or girl. Next time, I'll use "she" =P :Thank you, and no problem ^^ I didn't know they use "he" for a person before they don't know his or her gender... (>_<) And, sorry, I'm not sure I understand Sunny-san's and Choko-san's gender (and I know we aren't needed to say our gender). --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:11 (UTC) :: Oh! Sorry D: I'm a girl, and Choko's a guy. Rif is also a guy ^_^ ::: Thanks a lot (*^-^*)♪ and I hope I'll met Rif-san, too (not only at Wiki activity). --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:20 (UTC) Re: Would you mind adding lyrics? Regarding the song, we will be using the tabber system, like Anicca. Please do not erase the links, really thank you for the help! I can't tell when we will add the lyrics, because Choko and I seem to work randomly: We work on whatever article we feel like working at the moment ;D. If you want to add the lyrics, you may go ahead too =) Plover-san, you're really cute XD. By the way, nothing wrong with your english just now in the title! ;3 : Oh, thanks again (>.<) And umm... as you know, I can add Romaji lyrics, but I can't add English translation. But possibly I'll add lyrics and Romaji tab.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:38 (UTC) ::Okay no problem! Thank you very much for your constant help! ( *3*) Re: English Hello Plover-Y, Yes, nice meeting you too. Regarding your English: Please do not demean yourself as even as you are a native Japanese speaker, your English is alright (comprehensible). Have more confidence with your English. You should be proud of yourself that you are participating in an English community which is not commonly done by a Japanese; I commend you. Note: Each person has their own advantages and disadvantages depending on one's circumstances; one cannot always have everything. (There are things that you may know that I may not know and there are things that I may know that you may not know. Note: It does not limit to knowledge alone.) 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 13:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Raishin-san, Thank you for cheering me up ^-^ --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-16 14:08 (UTC) Your welcome. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 14:13, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (novel) Hey Plover! Well I see that you've made the page, so thank you! You can upload the images if you want, just try to get the highest quality that you can. Normally what I do is take a screenshot of it from online manga shops ^_^" (because I don't have Photoshop), and save it as a png. I'm not too good with images honestly. Choko is also quite good at images, so if you have any problems, go ahead and ask him ^_^. (Rif is good too, but he's inactive.) Also for our images, because of copyright etc, we have FUR and License. Maybe you can see some of our images to understand what we fill in for the FUR. I'm looking at it now and I think this is sufficient for the FUR: *Description: Volume 1 cover *Source: Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai light novel by Reiji Kaitō *Portion of copyrighted work used: Volume 1 *Purpose of image: To illustrate articles *Resolution: High or I always like to say "I hope this is high enough" :D *Replaceable?: Only by an image of higher quality with the same licensing I think for the License, you need to stick to License: Manga. It doesn't seem like we have a specific license for light novels yet. I'll ask rif about this. Hope this helps! Hmm okay I don't think we need a Chinese/Korea/English release date because for Chinese, I'm actually not sure when it's published, even though I've the chinese volumes. Also, there are no English volumes. =/ I asked Kinokuniya, they said there's only Japanese and Chinese for UMD. I'm not sure about Korean ... Edit: AH I just saw you added to the page, but okay the template. Eh ... maybe choko can help you with the template coding ^_^" Since you've added the chinese and korean dates, then okay I'll not remove it XD. For chapter titles: I think Japanese titles = definitely yes, since we don't have official English titles yet. (My chinese light novels don't have the official English titles, but my chinese manga volumes have the English titles.) For now, I don't think we need to add the English titles from Baka-tsuki cause they are not done translating everything. (Their updates don't seem to happen regularly). Edit: Okay you added some english titles. Personally I prefer it if baka tsuki had all the translated titles hmm. Well now I'm neutral about it, but I feel we do need the japanese titles, since it's known for all the chapters. We should ask Choko for his feedback too. For the light novel chapter summaries, we will write it one day, but not now. Choko and I feel it's best to make sure the wiki is fully updated with manga and anime information first, then we will do the light novel ^_^. When I write the summaries for the LN, I will include the official chinese titles too, like we did for the manga chapters =) Maybe one day when we are fully into adding the light novel information, we can consider adding the english translated titles by baka tsuki too. Thanks for the help! ^_^ Okay I've asked Choko (his internet connection is very bad currently), but he also feels that for now, we should rely on the official Japanese titles for the chapters. "About chapter titles which haven't had official English titles" --- do you mean there are some chapters that have official english titles? Oh okay now I understand you. For now, can we discuss the English titles another time? Cause I'm busy at work, and Choko has bad internet XD. But I just remembered something, (please don't kill me >_<) to be same with the manga volume lists, we only put the Japanese release dates. Maybe in future, we may add the chinese/korean dates to the individual light novel chapter summaries, so don't remove your edits on the page yet. We will discuss what to do with the dates I realise this reply isn't helpful to you (|| _ _). Gomen ne! Thanks for your understanding Plover! You're really a great help here. I won't .. really edit much these few days, I am sick =( Hey Plover-san! Hmm this is an interesting one because I think we plan to have arc pages, but haven't sorted out whether to have arc pages based on the LN, or based on the manga, or we have both. Example: Cannibal Candy arc (manga), Cannibal Candy arc (light novel). This is why for now, I'll just keep your volume 1 light novel page that you made. When we made this wiki, we decided to use the manga as the primary source, because it's more available to everyone. Then, we found out about the light novel, and I found out I could read it because of the chinese publication. But of course, I expect there be differences between manga, and light novel. But I've not written down or recorded significant differences yet. I do know that for example, Yaya in the manga tells Raishin about Charl's dog biting the Prince, but in the anime (I think) and the light novel vol 3, Kimberley was the one who told Raishin about the dog bite. It may seem a bit troublesome to have 2 versions of arc pages for manga and light novel, but I think it'll be appreciated by our readers. What do you think? Okay so in reply, since there are many ideas here ( ^_^): #The comics, manga will be the source then, since like you said too, there's no official English translation. (Choko and I are a bit cautious of the anime, cause like for Fairy Tail, the anime changes from the manga =(. ) #I don't mind making double arc pages for each arc ^_^. Actually we thought the same, we can add the disambiguation on both arc pages! Cause if it's mostly the same, I would copy. If there are minor changes, I can just edit. Because now that I know you, I realised there are more light novel readers than I expected ^_^" so if some people prefer the light novel, I really don't mind making double arc pages. So I guess for now, this plan seems like a good idea! #Navigation: well I'll need choko or rif's help for this since I can't code XD. But yes, we should come out a navigation for the arc pages. Thanks for the suggestion! # Novel volume page: This is okay, because I plan to use it as the arc page. I'll just add the summary below. So each chapter will be a sub header, and then the summary in sections. I may rename it to be clearer for our readers ^_^. So don't worry about it. #List pages: I agree with you cause I want the list pages to be simpler. I find OP wiki's a bit confusing. And what you did with the infobox on the novel volume page is good for the dates. It's clearer and easier to see. Thanks Plover-san! I promise when I'm done with the manga and anime, I'll get onto the arc pages XD. Thankew! Aww thanks for wishing I recover soon! Actually I feel really bad today, so I'm resting, and not stressing about work or wiki ;D "I think I should correct romaji written by me." -- I'm very impressed with your sense of responsibility! Arigatou, Plover-san! Hahaha you're not making noise in the wiki! You're doing a great job, and we are very grateful for your help! Hi there~! So I heard that you confirmed with Sunny that the "official" term is "Machinart". In regards with that, the both of us thank you from the bottom of our hearts. :) I replied on her behalf because Sunny is too sick, and stressed with real-life duties as well. But, yeah, thank you very much, really. We really appreciate it that you help us. Hope to work more with you in the future~! Plover-san! I'm better now, so I hope to get back into the wiki editing from tomorrow onwards. Thank you for your continuous hard work ^_^. Re: Chapter 43.5 Hey Plover-san! So this "43.5" is supposed to be part of Chapter 42? But Chapter 42's title is "心から望むこと.2", and this one is "心から望むこと.3" I'm confused >_< I was hoping if the official volumes come out, we can rename it properly. Thanks for the update though! Yea we will wait XD. Just wondering, are the monthly chapters still being published? Because I noticed new tankōbans have not come out in a long time now ... I keep asking Kinokuniya for the Chinese version of vol 8, but until now they tell me it's not available. My LN volume 4-13 should be ready for collection. Oh =( I wonder if the author, mangaka is okay? Or if the publisher holding back for whatever reason ... Categories Hi Plover-san! Thanks for your work recently ^_^. Sorry but for now, could you ignore the categories? I think for the Images categories and the Content categories, it's a bit confusing so for now, I think it's best to not add them yet, until we are more clear with how we define what each category is for. Thanks ^_^ Eh I forgot you asked me about the ruby. Hmm I shall ask rif about it. XD. And it's no worries, i'm just scared that if we made any changes, your efforts may be wasted a bit >_< Ah it's okay ^_^" cause tbh i'm not good at such stuff, so I think Choko will help later on, he understands all these technical stuff :D Plover-san! So it took me a while to understand the coding, because I don't know coding. And Choko still needs a while to get back into his coding brain. I've rolled back your edits for the MC template page because okay I think you were trying to add the switch template into the MC template, so it didn't really work. For the Gauntlet page, we added the switch only because we needed it. If we don't need the switch, we won't add it to the infobox, so this gives us flexibilities when we want to use it. The MC template page is actually ... not the correct name. It is more like a template for "items": like Gauntlet, Automaton, MC. So whatever .. items or terms, we tend to use the MC template page, and not all of them need switch. It is just a base template, and when we use it, we add any extra things on the actual page, like switch. Also I saw you put the into the template. I think it's best not to because it means the image will be fixed at 300 px, and this won't give us the flexibility on image size (in case we need bigger or smaller images). I asked Choko about "rōmanji" and "romanji". From what I understand, the template itself should have ō, but for the field part that needs to be filled in, it should be o. Not sure if this makes sense >_<. In all, don't worry, this is a small matter. You have good intentions to help us make it easier for the infoboxes, but maybe this time it just didn't work XD. So 大丈夫！ Thank you for your work ^_^. Oh yes, do you watch the anime? I may need some help for the anime, especially because Yaya's powers are confusing me. For Ruby template, well Rif and I don't know how to use it (gomen ne!), and we are neutral about it while Choko is okay with it. Well we have no hurry for this, if you want to use it, then go ahead, I'll just learn how to use it from you in future ^_^. Re: Re:Hi there~! Oh, hello there, Plover-san ~ So, what kind of stuff you need help with..? I just finished doing some things, so I guess, I have free time. :D Blueberry muffin :3 Hey Plover-san! Do you like blueberries, or whatever berries? (maybe strawberries, blackberries etc). Do you like muffins? Do you like healthy desserts that aren't super sweet? Well I just tried this recipe and it's pretty nice, I think if you like muffins and blueberries, you should try this! ^_^ Well it's not my recipe, but some healthy chef's XD. I just love baking so much ;3 Electric rice cooker? YAKITATE JAPAN!! :3 Template Okay.. *arranges thought* well, tbh, the edit itself is good, you seem like a good coder. However, making 300px standard for that template wont apply all the time. :3 Like, what if we have to display a picture that's only 200 in size? Of course, if you stretch it to 300px, then the image will look bad. So that's why making a standard size is not good. Not that you did a bad edit, it's just that we have reasons why we did not made the template the way you coded it, and our main priority is filling the character pages first, then maybe arc pages, Light Novel and the like. We're a small wiki, so we're prioritizing the contents first. You can hold off your template edits for a while, but trust me, someday, once we get the character pages over, we'll be needing your knowledge about codes. However, if you feel that there's really a need for you to do stuff, then talk to me, and we shall discuss it, since I normally handle the technical stuff around the wiki. If something is troubling you, go ahead and send me a message. It doesn't matter if you flood my talk page with countless questions; that's fine, as long as we can come to an understanding. ;D You're an invaluable editor to us, and we really appreciate that you're helping our small wiki. :D Aaaand there you have it~! Just message me whenever. :D Thank you ^_^ Hi Plover-san! Thank you so much! You're really sweet -huggles- ^_^. Actually I went to the hospital to see the ENT doctor (ear, nose, throat), and he said I had temporary partial deafness in my ear because of high intake of salt. So after taking medicine for 1 week and resting a lot (Choko-san warned me not to do wiki work cause he said I'm a workaholic), I've recovered my hearing! \( ^_^)/ Also, have you heard of 999.9 (spectacle brand) in Japan? Eh?! You didn't misunderstand me ;D Silly Plover-san! Oh 999.9 opened in Singapore ^_^" my optician is now the operations manager for the first branch here (and maybe in the South East Asian region). I was wondering if it's famous or good in Japan XD. I feel like I've taken a long break already, so I plan to go Shouko's article done =P. I'm too lazy to do anime episode summaries XD. omg. This is amazing and shocking. Now I need to read the light novel faster! D: Arigatou Plover-san! I wish they publish novels as soon as possible! Means Vol.14 in Traditional Chinese, Vol.15 in Japanese, and Vol.1 in English! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-03 08:55 (UTC) There'll be English volumes?! Then there goes my money T^T. Oh yea, did you know we have a wiki tumblr? ;3 Currently it's me and Choko who can post stuff in there, but Choko's been busy, so I've been posting stuff. If you have a tumblr account, or if you want to post anything in English or Japanese about UMD or the wiki, let me know what is your account name, and I'll add you into the editors' list! Cause we are really surprised by how much we don't know, and how much you know from the LN! XD Hmm, I don't actually know what great-great-great-grandmother is in Chinese. We use 曾 too, but for great grandparents I think. For great-great grandmother, according to Wikipedia, it is 高祖父母 (paternal side). And if this grandmother is from her mother's side, we need to add 外 in front, but since the surname is Belew, I'm guessing this is from her father's side? But there's nothing on great-great-great. Tumblr is like a micro-blogging site ^_^. Well, if you do have an account on tumblr, just message me your username, and I'll invite you as an editor to do blog posts ^_^. Okay. Sorry Plover, but could you come on chat? Tumblr said I need to invite through email address, not usernames. Sorry D: (To protect your privacy, I think it is best if you could meet me in chat, and give me your email address?) If you don't want to give your email address, then it's okay =) I just won't be able to invite you as editor on the wiki's tumblr. XD :Well the email address you used to create your tumblr. Domon Hinowa Hi, Plover-san! Can you please tell me if Domon Hinowa's name is Domon or Hinowa? Because I am confused. Hinowa sounds like a last name and Domon doesn't sound like a female name. Please help me. D: Thank you! Thank you very much for the confirmation, Plover-san! I will reply to your forum later once I have my hands free off wiki work. Anyway, according to this site, Genmu is written as 幻夢. So, which one is correct? The reason why I came up with the Shiroi Maboroshi Kiri in the past because I translated the characters one by one using that site. So, can you please provide me an explanation on how 白い幻霧 became Shiroi Genmu? Because I am really confused. DX I see, I understand it now. :D Thank you for correcting those horrible translations. Hahaha! And, oh my gosh, I love your spoilers for Alice! Make me feel like I am a detective who slowly uncovers her secrets. XD Please tell me more in the future! And I will reply to your forum now. :D Re:Alice I read your spoilers! I'm really excited by this. I'm at Vol 3 Chapter 3 hahahah, so hopefully I'll read faster until Vol 4 to help you with her! Thank you Plover-san ^_^ Raishin Akabane Plover-san, we need your help! I'm writing this on behalf of Choko. He wants to know why is it pronounced as Aka'bane', when the kanji is pronounced as Hane? Is this the same reason as Genmu (on-yomi/kun-yomi)? Oh now I understand it very much! Thanks Plover-san ^_^ your explanations are getting better and better :3 Oh yea, thanks for the good wishes ^_^. I'll be in Australia for a holiday, so it's a much needed holiday from my stressful work :D Hmm can you ask Choko if you see him on skype tomorrow, for my skype name. It is my real name so please keep it a secret ^_^ Rabi or Rabbi Oh his official name is Rabbi? Thanks for informing me! I think I'll let Choko know first, and then you can rename the page. I just don't want him to be shocked when he see the name change. XD :NOOOOOO! ;_____; I want it Rabi! ;____; But since the image is from the manga, then I have no choice. Go ahead and proceed. Thank you very much with the useful information you provide as always, Plover-san~! :Rabi (;_;) In any case, thanks for allowing me to do so. I had rewritten pages. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-09 11:14 (UTC) Magic Circuit Hi, Plover-san! So I saw that you added the name of Irori and Sin's Magic Circuit. I appreciate the information, but can you please provide a description for those two? It can't remain like that. XD I plan to add Yaya's information, soon, as well. Re: Setsugetsuka In regards with the Magic Circuit, that's alright, no problem. Just present it with proper references and we'll have no problems. Do not forget about the "White Mist" Magic Circuit as well. :D And about Irori's ability, what would "Himokagami" would translate to? I mean, Kongouriki would translate to "Herculean Strength" and Yaegasumi would translate as "Eightfold Mist". Can you provide us with a name? Any number of names are fine, we can just vote it out later. Just let us know when you're done with it ~ Regarding the Setsugetsuka, I checked the episode 3 of the anime and they used "Setsugekka". This is the exact line said by Shouko: Kirei desho? Kore ga Setsugekka sanbusaku no hitotsu, tsuki no Yaya yo. And I saw that you added the romaji as well in my Automatabox for me, so I thank you for that, though can you please explain to me why there are two different kanji and romajis? Oh well, I guess that's it'll be better for us to have the kanji provided in the LN; though we can add the different readings and usage in the trivia, if ever. And while you're at it, if you will see any information about the Setsugetsuka trilogy (like when they are made, how they are made blah blah), please let me know. :) Himokagami: No worries. Give it time. If you really cannot translate it, think someone from WLB Wiki can? ;o Setsugetsuka: Go ahead ~ Two Kanji's: I pertain about Setsugetsuka / Sanbusaku. I mean, why there are two different Kanji and Romaji's? Ravenna Hey Plover-san, I just read LN Vol 3 Chapter 3, part 3 i think. And .... Ravenna. omg. I didn't know she is dead o_0. But what did Char do to her?! The chinese vol said they were room mates, and Ravenna was a nice girl who treated Char as a close friend (did i get this part right? cause the chinese word for "intimate" was used. And the next line said "if Char hadn't done something, they could have possibly been friends too." So what did char do?! >_< ahhhhh sorry Plover-san, I need your help for spoilers again XD Ah I just read in Chapter 2 (vol 3) that she pushed Ravenna. Well the wording is she actually pushed, not nearly pushed. >_< I need to see the anime too since Choko said Sigmund mentioned this. I'm just shocked she's dead though. Did Alice kill her? o_0 I don't know what is this: สงครามจักรกล มนตรา ราตรี XD Oh I go here Oh okay XD